A Gift For Randy
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: One shot set in 2009. Ted and Cody give Randy a present. A bound and gagged John Cena in his locker room. Co written with gamesgrl5887 Slash Centon


October 2009 RAW

Ted Dibiase was so pissed. He had spent countless thousands of dollars to make Randy feel better about losing the coveted WWE title to John Cena by buying him an amazing Randy Orton inspired NASCAR. It had helped to raise Randy's spirits a little but then that arrogant SOB Cena had to rub Randy's loss in their faces, telling the entire WWE Universe that the belt would never come back to Legacy. He was pacing around backstage in his ring gear after Raw when he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder.

"What is it, Cody?" Ted sighed, knowing it was his fellow Legacy member. Cody saw Ted was pissed and truthfully he was too. John Cena had humiliated Legacy in front of the entire Raw audience. Cody wanted revenge! "I know you're pissed and I am too. I want revenge Ted."

Ted slammed his fist against his leg, an unusual act for the normally cool headed Southerner. "I'm just so damn pissed, Codes! Randy worked so hard for that title and that smug Cena just rubbed his loss right in his face! I'd love to see Randy kick his ass!"

Cody nodded his head, agreeing with Ted. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He looked around and pulled Ted into an empty closet. "I have an idea Teddy. What if we ambush Cena and bring him to Randy? We can get our revenge and then if Cena tries to rat us out we can all vouch for each other."

Ted was usually a rational man but his anger was getting the best of him. "I love it!" He growled. "I can't wait to see the look on that jerk's face. Randy is in our locker room now. Let's grab John and drag him back there as long as he hasn't left yet."

Cody smiled and looked around. He chuckled as he spotted a coil of rope. "We even have rope." Cody led Ted out of the closet and the two men headed towards John's dressing room, thankful that many of the superstars had already left. They got to the dressing room and Cody put his head to the door. "He's in there."

"We need something to gag him with." Ted whispered as he listened at the door. "One person hears us grabbing the Champ and our asses are in deep trouble."

Cody pulled off his Legacy t-shirt and showed it to Ted. "This will work. It's only fitting that the Legacy shut him up." Cody put his head to the door and heard John tell someone he was going to head back to the hotel now. "He's coming out. You grab his arms, I will shut him up."

A minute later they heard the door open and John came walking out. John walked out the door dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt he planned on wearing to the hotel. Ted grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, tying them together with the coil of rope.

Once the initial shock wore off, John began to fight hard, knocking his WWE title off his shoulder to the arena floor. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Cody did not answer. He was too busy trying to get the gag around John's mouth. Unfortunately John was not cooperating and he could feel Ted losing his grip. Desperate Cody grabbed the title belt and hit John in the head, hoping to stun him. Cody was shocked when John stopped fighting and slumped in Ted's arms. Cody saw the glare Ted gave him and smiled meekly. "Whoops."

"Cody, what the hell did you do?" Ted hissed as he looked around furiously. "Someone catches us with an unconscious Cena and we are out of the WWE!"

Cody looked at Ted and shrugged. "Then we need to hurry up. Put him over your shoulder and let's go." Cody held on to the belt and watched as Ted slung the WWE champion over his shoulder. "Come on let's go!" Cody led the way down the hall, looking around to make sure nobody saw them. Luckily they managed to make it to their locker room without being noticed. Cody opened the door. "See Ted, there was no problems."

"Yeah. Luckily." Ted deposited John on the ground before locking their locker room door. He looked around, not seeing Randy. "Randy must have went out for a minute." Kneeling down, Ted finished tying John's hands tightly behind his back. "This guy's strong. Got to make sure he doesn't get loose on Randy." He looked up at Cody. "Get that gag tied in his mouth good. I don't feel like hearing him scream when Randy kicks his ass."

Cody nodded. He twisted his shirt into a long strand and shoved it into John's mouth. He had just finished tying it when John started to stir. He smirked when John opened his eyes and saw his situation. "Hi Champ. How's your head?"

John's eyes narrowed in anger as he fought to get off the floor but without the use of his hands he had no leverage. He kicked his feet, fighting to get to a sitting position as he glared up at the two wrestlers. "Mmmm! Mhat Mhe Mell!"

"What's the matter, John?" Ted laughed, watching John's struggle. "Nothing smart to say about Legacy now?"

Cody laughed at John's glare. He picked up the championship belt and held it in the air. "What were you saying about Legacy never having the belt?" He laughed as John tried to protest through the gag. "I'm sorry you are going to have to speak up."

John was furious at the brat Rhodes holding the title he had worked and sweated for. He screamed out curses at Cody from behind the cloth tied in his mouth.

Ted knelt down and slapped John on the cheek. "Shut up, Cena! You'll be singing a different tune when Randy gets here. I'm sure he'll take great pleasure in punting your skull in."

Cody smiled when he saw the red imprint on Cena's face. "Randy is going to have so much fun with you." Cody smiled when, right on cue, Randy walked through the door. Randy was having an extremely bad night. First his brand dew car was defaced, Cena humiliated him in the ring and then he got stuck doing a promo when all he wanted was to shower and head back to the hotel. He sighed as he heard Ted and Cody in the locker room. He just wanted to be alone. Randy opened the door and stopped dead. What was John Cena doing tied up in his locker room?

Randy quickly shut the door and locked it. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ted smiled at Randy. "Well, my car idea kind of fell through so we brought you another gift. Go on, beat the hell out of Cena. We'll vouch for you." John looked up at Randy from the floor, his chest heaving from his attempts at escape.

Randy looked down at Cena and felt himself getting aroused at the sight. Thinking quickly, he went to his bag and dug out his towel, wiping his face and then dropping the towel on his lap. He smiled at his boys'. "Thank you, Guys, this is a lovely gift." Randy looked at John and smirked. "Now do me a favor and go back to the hotel. I want to deal with Cena by myself."

Ted gave a smirk of his own as he stood to go. "Okay, see you around, Boss. Do us a favor and try not to kill him." He nodded to Cody. "Let's go, Codes. Our work is finished here."

Cody pouted. He wanted to stay and see Cena get what was coming to him. When he saw Randy was not going to change his mind he sighed and walked to the door. "Fine. See you later Randy."

Randy waited until the door had shut before kneeling down next to John. He laughed as John's struggles increased. "What's the matter, John you worried? Well don't worry." Randy grabbed the hem of John's shirt and ripped the shirt in half. "I have more interesting things in mind for your body than beating you senseless."

"Mey!" John protested behind his gag. Randy had just ruined his favorite shirt! It was very expensive. He gave Randy an angry glare to convey his annoyance at having his chest exposed and his shirt torn. Randy ignored John's protest and ran his hands down John's chest. He stopped and pinched John's nipples, laughing when John moaned. "Is your chest sensitive Johnny?" Randy leaned down and licked and sucked at one nipple while pinching the other.

John bit back a loud moan as his nipples hardened under Randy's teasing. How did Randy know how incredibly sensitive his nipples were? He tried to sit up but could not get his balance with his hands tied, groaning as Randy's wicked tongue teased him to madness.

Randy smiled at John's continuous moans. He loved that he was driving Cena to madness. He kissed down John's body, stopping at the rim if his jeans. He undid the button and zipper on John's jeans. "Now these are just in the way." With no other warning Randy stripped John of both his jeans and boxers. "Now this is a beautiful sight."

John blushed a little as he saw Randy looking at his hard cock. He wondered what the cocky Legend Killer was going to do to him next. As much as it shamed John to admit it, he really wanted to see Randy naked. He knew that Randy's body would be perfection.

Randy ran his hands down John's thighs, loving the feel of the muscles. Working his way back up he grabbed John started stroking John's large cock. "Does that feel good Johnny?" When John moaned and nodded Randy chuckled and laid down on the floor. "If that felt good I bet this will feel amazing." Randy held John's cock and wrapped his hot mouth around it.

"Uhhhh." John bit down on the cloth in his mouth in pure bliss as he felt Randy's warm mouth sucking on his needy cock. He bucked his hips, forgetting about everything but his intense pleasure. Randy bobbed up and down, enjoying how John was squirming underneath him. He pushed one finger in next to his cock, getting it nice and wet. He pulled the finger out of his mouth and pushed it into John's hole. He immediately located and stroked John's prostate. As he stroked he pushed down further on John's cock, swallowing the whole length.

"Mmmmmmm!" John screamed out his release as he flooded Randy's mouth with his cum. He felt his body shiver in delight as his orgasm traveled through it before laying his head back on the floor, breathing hard through his nose and sweating.

Randy swallowed down John's release, enjoying the taste. Once John was completely spent he pulled of his cock. He leaned up and over John's face, looking him in the eye. "Now Johnny I am willing to untie your gag but you have to promise not to scream. If you scream the gag goes right back in. Do you understand?"

John nodded his head meekly, his body feeling limp and satisfied from his strong release he had just experienced. Randy smirked as he untied the gag. "There we go, that's much better. I like to hear my bitch moan and whine for me."

"Your bitch?!" John's face got red in indignation. "Untie me and get me up, Randy. You had your fun."

Randy shook his head. "I don't think so John. You have gotten entirely too cocky about being WWE champ so I am going to make it my personal mission to deflate that ego a little. I think making you cum until you beg and plead with me to stop will do just the trick."

"You're one to talk!" John answered angrily, trying to back away from Randy on the floor. "You're the cockiest SOB that I've ever met! Besides, I just came. My dick is drained, Man."

Randy got up and went to his bag, grabbing his bottle of baby oil. He walked over to where John was trying to back away and set it on the ground. Kneeling down Randy grabbed John's legs and pulled him back to him. He pushed his body between John's legs, spreading him wide. Randy picked up the baby oil and coated 3 of his fingers. He placed one of his fingers at John's hole and smiled. "Don't worry Johnny, it will not take much to get you hard again. Just watch." Randy pushed one of his fingers inside John's hole and began stroking and prodding his prostate. John gave a moan of pained pleasure as his still sensitive cock began to stir to life.

"H-How many times are you going to make me cum?" John asked with pitiful eyes. "I'll be so fucking sore, Randy."

Randy smirked as he added a second finger into John's hole. "That all depends on you. All you have to do is beg for me to stop and I will. Until then I am going to have my fun playing with you." Randy pushed a third finger into John's tight hole and began thrusting hard. He watched with amusement as John's cock became rock hard again and he started to squirm. "Come on John, cum for me. Your body craves it."

"Damn! Oh, Fuck!" John closed his eyes as he reached a second climax, not shooting as much cum the second round but still noticeable. He felt so tired, so drained, his body worn out.

Randy pulled his fingers out of John's stretched hole and quickly undressed. He laid down on top of John and positioned his rock hard cock at John's hole. Pushing in the tip he asked, "I am going to give you another chance here John. Beg me to stop or I am going to fuck you senseless."

John bite his lip, debating giving in. He was so tired! Then he saw the smug look on Randy's face and changed his mind. "Champs don't beg, Orton." He answered with a heated glare.

Randy shook his head. "So stubborn Cena." Randy pushed, sinking his hard cock inside John's tight, hot hole. "I have to admit part of me is happy you didn't beg. It would have been a shame to miss out on this." Randy began to move, thrusting hard and fast. He also grabbed John's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He loved how John began to squirm. "That's it, writhe for me."

John's eyes rolled the moment that Randy touched his sore, tired cock. The pained pleasure that shot through his body was the most intense sensation John had ever known. "OK! OK!" John all but screamed. "I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP, RANDY! PLEASE TAKE YOUR HAND OFF MY DICK!" John let out a whimper, hating how weak he sounded. "I just can't cum again. I can't!"

Randy stopped thrusting and smiled. He took his hand off John's cock and pulled out of John. "I knew I could make you beg." Then without warning Randy flipped John onto his stomach and thrust back inside. He wrapped one arm around John's chest and pulled him up so he was sitting on Randy's thighs. As he thrust hard inside John's hole he whispered, "You took too long to do what I wanted, this is your punishment." Randy wrapped his hand around John's cock again and began stroking it. "

"NO, RANDY, NO!" John thrashed to get free as he felt his aching cock grasped in Randy's hand. "Please, I'm sorry! I don't have anything left to give! Please!"

Randy ignored John's pleading. He held him tighter and kept caressing John's cock. "Relax John. Just breathe through it. I know you have one more orgasm in you." Randy thrust into John hard and pushed right into John's prostate. He began to grind against John's body, dragging his large cock over that hot button over and over.

John felt his body building for a third orgasm. It hit him like a freight train, his poor cock only releasing a few drops of cum as his body convulsed in the power of his forced climax. "RANNNNNDY!"

Randy heard John call his name and that was it. He gasped and shot his cum deep inside John. Once he had cum down he noticed that John was sagging in his grip. He untied John's hands and helped him lay down on the ground.

"Randy." John's eyes were fighting to stay open. He knew they had to leave the arena but he had no strength yet to move. "That was damn cold. If you were into bondage why didn't you just tell me instead of having me kidnapped? Getting hit on the head with my belt is going to leave a damn bruise."

Randy chuckled and laid down next to John. He snagged his workout bag and pushed it under his head, using it as a pillow. "I had nothing to do with that Johnny. The first I knew of it was when I came back here and found you tied up and waiting for me." He pulled John closer and settled John's head on his chest. "My boys just wanted to make me feel better and they succeeded. I feel amazing!"

"Well good for you." John mumbled to his loving boyfriend of two years. "Because I feel damn exhausted. When are you going to tell the boys about us anyway?"

Randy kissed John's forehead as he thought about it. "I will tell them after Smackdown. That way they have a couple of days to digest the news. I don't think either of them are going to be particularly comfortable with the news especially when they realize they knocked out and kidnapped their leader's boyfriend."

John closed his eyes, just needing a few minutes rest. "One good thing." A hint of that dimpled smile crossed his face. "We found out we like bondage. More fun for our days off."

Randy gave a wicked smirk. "We also found out that you are capable of multiple orgasms. That could be fun. You handcuffed to the bed with a nice vibrating toy inside you and me teasing you body with my mouth, I bet I could make you cum at least four times." There was no reply for the Legend Killer. John Cena was fast asleep. Randy smiled and pulled John close. He would let John rest awhile before they headed back to the hotel. In the meantime he would lay here and think about his plans for this weekend with his lover. John Cena was not going to know what hit him.


End file.
